


After Happily Ever After

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: This story is a bunch of random oneshots about the marital life of Jareth and Sarah





	After Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything you recognize from the Labyrinth, they belong to their rightful owners. i just own my crazy ideas! I do however wish i could own Jareth *sigh*

  
Author's notes: okay so these chapters are just basically going to be (for the most part) unrelated oneshots about the married life of Jareth and Sarah. I dont have a backstory for how they got together, but maybe in the future i'll write one... So anyway enjoy the story!  


* * *

Chapter 1: Where Are My Shoes?

Sarah, Queen of the Goblins, for the life of her could not find her shoes. 

And she needed them now. 

Sarah and her husband, Jareth King of the Goblins, were attending the annual Christmas show Toby's school put on every year. This year Toby was in the choir and even received his own solo. So, of course his big sister had to attend! 

But, Sarah could not find her shoes. 

When you live with goblins your things tend to go missing often. Sarah learned this after only being married to Jareth for not even a week.

***********

She had taken off her wedding ring when she took a bath and had put it on her bedside table. When she had emerged from her bath it had been mysteriously missing. So Sarah figured that Jareth must have moved it. Thus causing her to go in search of her husband. 

She found him in his office going over some legal documents. Sarah approached her husband and asked, "Jareth, have you seen my wedding band?"

Jareth looked up from his work and replied, "No, I have not,” at her nervous expression he frowns then asks, “Why do you ask?”

"Well I went to take a shower, so I took it off and put it on my bed side table. When I came back it was gone. I guess you haven't seen it then?"

"No darling I'm afraid I haven't seen it perhaps it fell onto the floor? If you want I can help you look for it," Jareth replies as he rises from his chair. 

Sarah agrees and the two of them walk hand in hand back to their bedroom. 

The couple searched for two hours straight. And they simply could not find the ring. 

By this time both Sarah and Jareth are at their wits end from searching for this damn ring. 

Jareth asks Sarah for what Sarah speculates to be this millionth time, “Are you sure this is where you put your ring?"

Sarah rolls her eyes, but he can't see because her back is to him. She replies, “Yes, Jareth I'm positive I put it right here." 

Jareth releases a long sigh and goes back to searching under the mattress. 

"Jareth, why would it be under the mattress?" Sarah asks cocking her head to one side, "I mean it couldn't have jumped between the bed and the mattress?"

Jareth turned around to fully face his wife, “Well my darling I think we are dealing with the work of goblins. And goblins have been known to hide things in unusual places." 

"Oh! Why would they take my ring? And how did they even get in here? I thought you had spells to protect the room from anyone entering but us?" 

"Goblins have been known to take anything, they just don’t take anything from me because they know it will result in a swim in the Bog of Eternal Stench. It only happens to me when we have a new goblin working in the castle. You on the other hand are new here and haven't sentenced anyone to the Bog yet. And for some reason the little buggers can always seem to get around the spell that protects our chambers," As Jareth explains this to her he can see the understanding slowly creeping onto her features. 

"So if the goblins took it can't we just ask for it back?" Sarah asks with the look Jareth dubs as the 'Jareth you dummy why didn't you think of it sooner' look. 

Jareth arches his brow and replies, “It’s not that simple. As I'm sure you've noticed, there are thousands of goblins. How do you propose we find the culprits out of the thousands in the Goblin City?" 

Sarah puts her finger to her chin and contemplates this. "Well we have to figure out something because I need my wedding band back, or they are going to all be swimming in the bog." 

Jareth gives a chuckle at her remark. 'I see she's already fitting into the role of Goblin Queen.' "What do you suggest we do my queen?" Jareth figures why not let her handle this one. 

"Hmmm... I have an idea."

*******

"Alright everyone listen up!" Sarah yells from the top of the dais in the throne room. Immediately all of the goblins give their attention to their new queen, curious about what she was doing. 

Jareth on the other hand was lounging in his throne watching this scene unfold with a smirk gracing his lips. 

"Thank you. Now someone took my wedding band and I need it back. Whoever can bring me back my wedding band the fastest can have a ... prize," Sarah withdraws her hand from behind her back to reveal a chocolate chip cookie. 

Immediately the goblins begin to scramble around and Sarah is only able to make out parts of what they are saying. 

"Oooo COOKIE!"

"Me want cookie!"

"... Where is it?..."

"COOKIE!"

"Thought Smelly had it...."

"No Grimy had it..."

"COOKIE!"

"Nuh uh Gargamele did!..."

Finally after a couple of minutes of pandemonium a small goblin with green skin and beady black eyes walks up to the dais with the queen's ring in hand. 

"I'm sorry your highness, I just thought that it was pretty and that being a queen and all you had a lot of jewelery and wouldn't be missing one ring.." the goblin rambled on. 

Sarah held up a hand to stop the rambling. "What is your name?" she asked in a nice voice.

"Grubby," the goblin replied timidly. 

"Well Grubby I see no harm done. Thank you for returning my ring and here is your cookie; Sarah gives the goblin his cookie then slips her ring onto her finger. 

Jareth is quite impressed that her tactic actually worked. 

Sarah turns to face him a smug look on her face, “See! I told you it would work!"

"Yes, it did. But, this won't stop them from taking your stuff. They'll still steal it if all they're threatened with is a cookie."

"We'll just see about that." Sarah turns on her heal and heads out of the throne room. 

Needless to say something of Sarah's went missing every week. 

*********

"Jareth! Have you seen my shoes!" an angry Sarah shouts to her husband in the bathroom. 

"No precious I have not. It must have been the goblins again," Jareth snickers as he buttons up his shirt. 

Oh how he loves to be right.


End file.
